


Breathless

by dvske



Series: Implicit [4]
Category: Transistor (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 04:12:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4989763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dvske/pseuds/dvske
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's got this way about her, without even realizing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathless

She kisses fast and firm, a burst of heat against his lips that leaves him starved, blinded. She kisses with jeweled eyes slipped shut but her heart wide open, beckoning for his touch with feathery touches of her own. Dichotomy working in tandem—yielding softness, her skin, her sighs. Her lips, fiery, demanding. Commanding.

He bends.

He shifts, and soon he's pressed between her form straddling from above and tangled sheets below. Her kisses, growing in fervor, traling down and leaving him winded in her wake. Warmth at the pulse of his neck, against the rising and falling of his chest. His stomach, the dip of naval, and now the belt buckle steadily being undone by her nimble hands. He sinks under the weight of her movement, a blur of red clouding his vision when he feels her mouth inching lower still.

And she pauses at the sudden catch in his throat, at the way he trembles, at the way his fingers weakly thread themselves in her hair. Her voice, smoky and low: "Should I stop?"

_"No."_


End file.
